Traditions Before Freedom
by kat69d
Summary: My life was a secret until everyone found out...I caught the eye of 2 wizards, attention I didn't want...I just wanted to be normal, to be free...but that was never going to happen... slight AU and OOC, nothing too descriptive ...
1. Me Not Them

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' except for my own characters...nothing is too descriptive-more alluded to so your mind can wander...this story is different than what i've written in the past but please don't flame me...if you don't like it, just stop reading...to those who continue, thank you...Enjoy...**

* * *

I took a second to glance at the others captured and knew exactly why they were taken. They were some of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts and it was obvious that the Death Eaters were capturing for pleasure. I, on the other hand, was only taken because I stepped in front of a group of second years that a Death Eater was about to curse. That and I had handed over my wand to him since I was trained to do so before each of my lessons.

The 6 girls were all huddled together crying. Ginny Weasley was at the front trying to protect the other fifth and sixth year girls. I was bowing low to the floor, as it was another ingrained thought. The Death Eaters stood surrounding us, throwing out little hexes to keep the girls together and full of fear. I had heard that they liked to do this before they were taken and raped.

"My Lord, the raid on Platform 9 ¾ went smoothly. We brought back 7 girls, including the blood traitor girlfriend of Harry Potter. He watched as we grabbed her but could not do anything about it," a Death Eater said.

"Very well indeed. Why is this one not cowering and blubbering for her mummy like the others?" the Dark Lord asked, as I felt his eyes stare down at me.

"She protected a few younger students before handing her wand over. It seems that there is no fight in this Hufflepuff."

How dare he call me a Hufflepuff! I am as much a Slytherin as they all were except I was there as a mode of survival from my father. If I had been placed anywhere else, I would not have lasted through the Christmas holiday of my first year.

It went against everything that I had been taught but I could not stay bowing with that thought floating around. I stayed bowing but spoke up only slightly so the Dark Lord might hear me.

"My Lord, may I speak for a moment?"

Instantly, I heard the distinctive tapping of a cane against the stone floor and I bowed lower. My father did not want me to speak but I needed to.

"A follower? I know of every child that my followers have but yet you call me Lord. Speak before I lose my patience and do rise to your knees. I want to see you. Now why do you call me My Lord?"

I quickly rose to my knees but did not look up. I was taught never to look directly into anyone's eyes unless told so. My golden brown hair fell against my shoulders and slightly obscured my face.

"I was raised following the old traditions, sir. I am a mere female, put here to follow the orders of my father and then my husband. I am to excel at school so that no half blood or mudblood can be smarter than me. I am to call any superior sir or my Lord. I will be the perfect wife, bearing at least one male heir to carry on the family name.

"My Lord, I know why you have chosen these girls and while it is an excellent idea, they do not know of what you seek. Please allow me to take their place and show what my training has taught me. My father can attest to what I have learned and am willing to learn under such tutelage as yourself or another, sir."

"Name," he hissed.

"Downes. Evangeline Downes."

"Look at me."

My blue eyes looked up and soon he was looking through my memories. As my life was so strictly trained and regimented, he saw everything but the few secrets that I kept from everyone, even my father who would kill me from keeping anything from him. A sick smile graced his lips as he watched the memories of my training.

"Old traditions, indeed. Lucius, explain why you kept your daughter from me."

I bowed back on the floor as my father stepped out of the surrounding circle and came beside me. The tip of his cane landed on my hand and he ground it into my flesh. I kept quiet by biting my lip.

"My Lord, her training under me is not quite finished. Once it is, she then would be betrothed and her husband would begin his training. I did not wish to bring an untrained slave into your presence. As such, what my daughter has done today is inexcusable as it goes against her training and being Slytherin. She is more fitting as a Gryffindor. I will see to her punishment, if that is what you desire."

"What I desire, Lucius, is to witness what she has learned. Dolohov will see to her punishment. Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, take the others. Give them a taste of what it means to go against me before returning them to Hogwarts. Now prepare yourself."

My father removed his cane from my hand and I slowly stood. With my head down and after resetting the two broken fingers, I began removing my outer robes. I knew not to undress too quickly but also not too slowly. I silently counted to 5 as I removed each item. I was told to stop when I was only in my bra and knickers.

"Excellent."

Most of my lessons began with a whipping so I braced myself as I felt a taller man than my father stand behind me. I was not expecting his hands roaming over my body, pushing my legs further apart and tying my hands behind my back.

The sobs and crying of the other girls grew quieter as they were removed from the room.

"Now let us see how well you last with me doling out your punishment," Dolohov whispered into my ear as a sharp knife was pressed into my thigh.

The trance that I normally work myself into during these lessons or punishments (depending on how you look) was not working against what Dolohov was doing. I nearly screamed but rather than that, I gave myself another kind of pain to focus on as I broke my own fingers. Screaming out this early in the punishment was never good. It always meant a longer punishment and harsher techniques for me to learn.


	2. The Old Traditions

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' except for my own characters...nothing is too descriptive-more alluded to so your mind can wander...this story is different than what i've written in the past but please don't flame me...if you don't like it, just stop reading...to those who continue, thank you...Enjoy...

* * *

**

Six bloody and torn bodies were dumped at the gates to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If it were not for the alarms in the Headmaster's office they would not have been found until Hagrid left to go meet the Hogwarts Express and the arriving students several hours later. They were taken to the hospital wing and quickly healed by Madam Pomfrey and the potions brewed by Professor Severus Snape.

When Albus Dumbledore made his way to the hospital wing, his thoughts were not on the injured students but with Voldemort. He could not understand why he would let them go after so little time. Normally they would be kept for days being tortured and then finally killed. Voldemort was not one to be known for his lack of torture.

"How are they, Poppy?" he asked.

"Several broken bones. Ms. Sinclair had a concussion while Ms. Weasley had a severe wound to her cheek. Albus, each were subjected to the Cruciatus curse."

"Were they…"

"No. I gave each of them a mild sleeping draught. When they wake, maybe they can tell us what happened. I thought 7 girls were taken from the platform."

"That is what Kingsley reported but no one knew who the last girl was. When the students arrive, I will have the Head of Houses check their students."

The wizard made his way back to his office to wait for the soon arriving portkey. While most of the students were still coming by train, he was having the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter brought here by portkey. At least when they appear, he will have good news for them.

"Headmaster, we need to find Ginny. They took her. I had just stepped through the barrier when a Death Eater grabbed her and apparated. I could not do anything to stop him," a boy with messy black hair and vivid green eyes said as soon as he landed.

"It is alright, my boy. Ms. Weasley and the others arrived just moments ago. They are in the hospital wing under the care of Madam Pomfrey. I will take you there momentarily but first you need to tell me what you saw."

"Death Eaters, sir. All over the platform. Most were distracting the crowd as the girls were taken. After Ginny was grabbed, I saw a few others taken before they all apparated out," Hermione said.

"Did you recognize any of them?"

"Only by House, sir, and only a couple. Ravenclaws."

"Albus, what happened to my daughter?" Molly Weasley asked.

"They were tortured but not as severely as you would expect."

"What are you not telling us, Professor?" Harry asked.

"One of the girls was not among them. We believe she is still being held captive. We do not know who she is."

The identity of the missing girl was not revealed until the other six woke up. Each woke up with family around them, Ginny having the most people surrounding her bed. Molly latched onto her daughter, holding her as she cried.

"Oh, Mum. It was horrible. They used the Cruciatus on us. Nadia was slammed into the wall and hit her head really hard."

"You are safe now, Ginny. No one will hurt you again."

"He was there. You Know Who. He was pleased but one of the girls caught his attention. Mum, she offered to stay in our place."

Severus Snape walked into the hospital wing to alert the Headmaster that he was missing one of his sixth years. He stepped next to the old wizard but did not get a chance to speak before Ginny broke down in tears again.

"He…he left her punishment up to Dolohov. I saw the knife before they took us away. She was not even putting up a fight. Like she knew what was coming."

"Antonin Dolohov is one of the worst Death Eaters. He is a sadist who revels in the pain of others. If she was given to Dolohov, then I should notify her mother of her death. He will not hold back and keep her alive," Severus spoke.

"Ah, Severus. Do you know who the missing student is?"

"One of my Slytherins. Evangeline Downes."

Several gasps came from the Weasleys. Hermione now remembered the girl. She spent as much, if not more time in the library than she did. She would have been top of their year if it were not for Evangeline. Harry did not know who they were talking about but when they finally described her, his heart rate increased. He knew her by sight because she walked in on him snogging someone. She promised to keep it a secret. Harry desperately needed to talk to his significant other.

"Why would a Slytherin protect the girls?" Harry asked.

"Her father called her a Gryffindor," another one of the girls called out.

"She said she knew what they wanted, that it was what she was trained to do. That is why she offered to stay," another said.

"What?" Ron Weasley asked.

"The old traditions. Her father has trained her in the old traditions," Ginny said.

Not many knew what the old traditions were but those who did paled. The old pureblood traditions have not been followed in almost 3 generations but the knowledge was still passed down. Even the fascist purebloods with daughters believed the traditions to be archaic and demeaning. It was not like they did not control their daughters but the traditions turned the daughters more into slaves and a possession than a human being.

"Sir, what are the old traditions?" Harry asked.

While his knowledge of the wizarding world has grown throughout the years, there was still a lot he did not know. He wanted, no needed to know what this girl was going through.

"In the old traditions, a daughter is raised to be a slave, first to her father and then her husband. She will have the knowledge of what it means to be a pureblood and all that entails. She is molded into a perfect pureblood wife, seeing to the needs of others before herself.

"Punishment is how she is taught what she needs to learn. If you catch on quickly, you will not be punished. If not, then the punishment is whatever her father deems appropriate. At the age of her majority, at 17, she will conclude her training under her father and be betrothed to begin her new training under her husband."

"Headmaster, I do not believe they need to know all of the traditions," Severus seethed. He did not like the idea of the traditions but to know that someone was still following them, especially with one of his students, was angering him.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"It is the father's duty to teach the daughter everything she needs to know. At the time of her coming into her womanhood, she is trained in another area as well."

"No. You do not mean," Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, what is he saying?" Ron asked.

"When she hits puberty, her father teaches her about sex."

"He has sex with her!" Harry exclaimed.

"He might or her godfather would fill that role. The first time is often with another so that he may watch to understand where he needs to train her better."

"That was why we were taken. The pretty ones. They were going to…" Ginny sobbed.

"Ms. Sinclair, you said that her father was there. I do not know of a Death Eater names Downes," Albus asked.

"It is Lucius Malfoy, Headmaster. He is her father."


	3. Another Lesson

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' except for my own characters...nothing is too descriptive-more alluded to so your mind can wander...this story is different than what i've written in the past but please don't flame me...if you don't like it, just stop reading...to those who continue, thank you...Enjoy...

* * *

**

It was nearing the two hour mark of my punishment when I finally screamed. I had been healed half way so they could start again on unblemished skin. What finally did me in was Dolohov using the Cruciatus while someone physically beat me with a conjured Beaters beat.

"Enough. Heal her and lock her in a room. Tomorrow we will test her sexual threshold. Lucius, she did hold up well. I am pleased with what you have taught her. She better do well tomorrow or it will be you who is punished."

Dolohov pulled me through whatever manor we were in until we reached a spare bedroom. Before healing me, his eyes took in the blood dripping from the numerous cuts and wounds on my body. I had noticed the connection between my pain and the erection he was sporting but I was worried of what he was going to do. He slowly licked his lips but did not move from his spot near the door.

"Tomorrow. I will take you tomorrow."

He healed me and transfigured a negligee for me to wear. The lock was engaged and several wards were placed around the door to keep me from escaping. I took a seat on a chair near the fire and stared into the flames. Sleep always eluded me after a punishment or lesson. I would be lucky to get any kind of rest before tomorrow. My father's lessons in the bedroom had been going on since I was 12 and he always had something new to teach but the one thing he had not taught, although mentioned, was something I hoped the Dark Lord would not make me do. With the number of Death Eaters in attendance, it did not bode well though.

I did not move from my seat on the chair. A house elf blinked in to stoke the fire and asked if I needed anything but I kept staring at the flames. Being the proper daughter and slave, I had not been told that I could ask for anything so I ignored the elf. I knew that this is my life but I never expected to be given to the Dark Lord and his followers. Yet, my father never offered me up; I was the one to suggest my stay. I could not have lived with myself if the others were put through what I have been through or will be through once the sun rises.

"Poor baby. Another day of pain, blood, and pleasure," Bellatrix Lestrange cackled from the doorway. "Well, get up. Clean yourself before you become the center of attention again. The Dark Lord has chosen a few to help out with your test."

Head down, I went into the bathroom and had a quick shower. I rubbed my skin raw and washed the dried blood out of my hair. Not a single scar from yesterday and I hoped it remained that way. That was one thing my father never did. He believed scars would diminish my value when it came to my betrothal contract.

Dressed in the negligee, I followed Bellatrix to the throne room. I walked to the center of the room and bowed low to the floor. I could make out five pairs of feet in a line before the dais. The rest of the Death Eaters were seated as if this was a show.

"My dear Evangeline. Your father has explained the routine you were taught in your lessons. You will go through the line before moving on to the next step. Each Death Eater has certain quirks and you will abide with what they tell you. If it is not up to par, you will be punished. If you cannot handle it, you will be punished. If you do as I command, you will be given certain rewards. Now prepare yourself."

I crawled over the floor to the first man in line. I stood and worked my fingers at removing his clothes. After each of the men were naked, I knelt in front of the first man and began working through the first step of the routine.


	4. The Truth of the Past

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' except for my own characters...nothing is too descriptive-more alluded to so your mind can wander...this story is different than what i've written in the past but please don't flame me...if you don't like it, just stop reading...to those who continue, thank you...Enjoy...

* * *

**

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table pushing his food around the plate while Albus did his welcoming speech. His mind was on Evangeline and not on the feast. Besides his friends and the teachers, no other student knew that one of their own was trapped and being put through hell at that very moment. Ginny and the other girls were still in the hospital wing resting while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were forced to the Welcoming Feast.

"Harry, how was your summer?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"Rough but I was able to stay at the Burrow for the last two weeks so that helped. Did your grandmother take you to that botany colony you mentioned at the end of term?"

"Yes. There are some of the rarest plants there. They have one greenhouse just for Muggle plants and another for magical plants. Did you know the Muggles have a plant that eats flies? It was amazing to watch it catch and devour the insects."

As Neville rambled on about the plant, Harry could not shake the feeling someone was staring at him. His green eyes scanned the Great Hall when they landed on the person staring. A silent look between them sent a message to meet up after the feast.

"Uh, Harry?"

"Sorry, Neville. My mind wandered. What did you ask?"

"I just wanted to know how you were doing after your godfather's death. Gran heard from one of her friends that the Wizengamot is looking into over turning his conviction."

"What? No one has told me about that."

"It was in the _Daily Prophet_ yesterday. I am sorry that I brought it up."

"It is fine. I loved Sirius and it hurts that I did not get more time with him. Promise me something, Neville. One of us will take Bellatrix down. She will pay for what she did to your parents and to Sirius. Promise me."

"I promise. She is one Death Eater who will not survive the war," the former shy boy declared.

After the feast, Harry hid from his friends and made his way to the meeting place. There was an alcove near the One Eyed Witch passage that became their spot and it was there where Evangeline caught them.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would show up. I did not receive a reply owl to the letter I sent."

"Sorry. I was staying with Ron and could not find a moment alone to reply. I have some news."

"So do I. But you first."

"Dumbledore glossed over this in his speech but one of the girls is still missing from the attack on Platform 9 ¾. She is in your house. Evangeline Downes."

"Quiet girl. A bookworm like Granger. Wait. She is the one who caught us. Bollocks, Harry. The Dark Lord will know about us. Father will know about us. He will kill me. I received an owl this morning saying he had been liberated."

"How much do you know of the old traditions?"

"What? Why? What does the old traditions have to do with my impending death?"

"It's how she was raised. She offered herself in place of the other girls."

"How Gryffindor."

"Bloody hell, Draco. That's exactly what your father said before offering to punish his daughter. She is your sister, half sister really. Ginny was there when Voldemort asked your father about her. He did not deny it."

Draco Malfoy's alabaster skin paled at the thought. His sister knew of his relationship with Harry and was in the hands of Voldemort. He had been frightened that his secret would get out but now knowing of how she was raised frightened him even more. No one should be raised on the old traditions.

"Her birthday is at the end of June so that makes me her older brother. Harry, we have to do something. I know what Father is like. There were times when he would leave the manor angry and come back relaxed. Do you think he went and punished her for things that I did?

"Merlin, Harry. I ranted to Father after first year of how she beat me in our classes. He did not come back until the next morning. We need to get her out of there. Family means everything to Malfoys. I cannot stand around and let her be put through that any longer."

"We will find a way to rescue her, Draco. You need to calm down and we will figure something out."

While Harry and Draco were talking, another conversation was happening in the Headmaster's office. Albus, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus were waiting for Evangeline's mother. They had dispatched an owl with a request for a meeting before the feast and the woman was due any moment.

"Severus, did you know of Ms. Downes' paternity?"

"No. During my meetings with each first year, I ask about parents and siblings. With Ms. Downes, she only referred to him as Father and would not give his name. I am wondering if she even knew his name. Lucius is not the type of man to hide away another family like he did. He would not have allowed an heir, even if female, to go under any other name but Malfoy."

"Could he have kept it a secret because of his wife?" Minerva asked, sipping a cup of tea.

"No. Narcissa is a pureblood. Most do not marry for love, rather for the connections a marriage could bring. This was the case for Narcissa and Lucius. Infidelity is part of a pureblood marriage."

"He did it because I asked him to," Evangeline's mother spoke from the doorway.

The three turned to look at the young woman. Her brown hair was loose around her shoulders, standing out against the pale robes she was wearing. She was as tall as her daughter but thin like a dancer. She gracefully walked into the room and faced Albus.

"Your owl said that Eva was taken by Death Eaters."

"They kidnapped several female students from the platform at Kings Cross. It seems your daughter offered to stay in place of the others. Because of her training in the old traditions, she believed herself to be what they were looking for."

"How is Lucius Malfoy her father but not listed on any Ministry record as such?" Minerva asked.

"He did not sign her birth certificate. Until he does so, she is legally without a father. I asked him not to out of fear. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Olivia Downes, formerly Olivia Dolohov

"You are supposed to be dead," Severus replied.

"And that is why I asked Lucius not to sign. If he did, my brother could have tracked me down. It is because of Antonin that I had to die. If he knew I was still alive…"

"He was put in charge of her punishment."

"Then I fear for what will happen if she does not withstand it. Her lessons in the old traditions have been going well with Lucius overseeing them but my brother is sadistically brutal in his torture. If she does survive the night, Antonin will see to breaking her. He never loses interest until a girl is broken or dead."

"How could you allow her to be taught the old traditions?"

"Professor McGonagall, I was raised under the tradition that a woman is a slave to her father and then her husband. Nothing more but while Lucius is not my husband, he is Eva's father and I allowed him to dictate how she is raised. While I might not have agreed with following the full traditions, you do not go against Lucius Malfoy. That is if you wish to live."

"Do any of the Malfoys know of Ms. Downes?" Minerva asked.

"I do believe so since Mr. Malfoy is standing outside. Do come in, Mr. Malfoy," Albus called.

Draco entered the office and stepped up to the empty chair. The woman next to him must be Evangeline's mother and was pleased to see that his sister took after her more than their father.

"What are we doing to get her out of there?" he asked.

"Voldemort will not be hiding just anywhere. We will try to locate her but until we know where she is being kept, there is only hope that she can survive on her own."

"Excuse me, Professor, but that is bollocks. Is it because she is a Slytherin? Or half a Malfoy? Or is it because you do not bloody care? I just learned that I have a sister and she is being raped and beaten."

"Mr. Malfoy," Minerva said sternly.

"It is not for any of those reasons, Draco. No innocent person should have to go through that. We do not want to attack blindly. If we do not know exactly where she is, it could prove fatal. Now, would you rather we rush in and possibly get her killed or would you rather she live?"

Draco stared at the Headmaster. He could understand where he was coming from, especially since he was not a Gryffindor but he did not like it.

"Ms. Downes, I am sorry that Evangeline was taken and know that she will come back to you soon."

To Draco, the rescue would not be Gryffindor but Slytherin in nature. If the supposed Light side would not help him, then he would have to do it himself and his way.


	5. Pain then Pleasure

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' except for my own characters...nothing is too descriptive-more alluded to so your mind can wander...this story is different than what i've written in the past but please don't flame me...if you don't like it, just stop reading...to those who continue, thank you...Enjoy...

* * *

**

Every inch of my body hurt. I did as I was told before being given new instructions. I did those as best as I could but the participating Death Eaters kept hindering me so I was punished. Bloody and broken, the Dark Lord had given me my last task to perform. It had been exactly as I feared but I did what I was ordered and took three Death Eaters at once. Afterwards, I was Crucio'd and thrown back into my room unhealed.

"Clean yourself up and rest. A house elf will bring you food. Do not do anything else," my father commanded. "The Dark Lord wants to see you in a few hours."

I eased myself into the sunken tub to soothe the muscles before washing off the blood and semen. While it had been a tough lesson, it did not compare to the first lesson of its kind. Since I had no godfather to step in, a business associate of my fathers was given the opportunity. He was too enthusiastic and did not prepare me before thrusting in. I heard my scream echo off the walls before passing out. I was revived and punished.

The same house elf appeared with some glorious smelling food. I climbed out of the tub and put on the negligee. I could not eat a lot since my stomach decided to revolt after a few bites. I left it on a table and headed to the bed to rest. If beatings and sex were to become my life, I would need all the sleep possible.

My meeting with the Dark Lord was eerily alone. No Death Eater stayed with us in the throne room. I bowed and waited for my orders. He circled me and told me to kneel.

"I have had a special request from one of my followers. He has taken quite a liking to you and I have told him that if his next mission goes well then you are to be his slave for a short time. If and when you become his, he is not to do irreversible harm. A slave cannot obey if it is dead."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you."

"Luckily for you, this mission will take a better part of a month. Until that time, you will be my personal slave. You will do as I say day or night. You will sleep in my chambers. If you misbehave or I believe you need to be punished, each of my Inner Circle will have the chance to punish you as they see fit."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Bella will take you to my chambers and give you a new robe to wear. Once changed you will kneel at the foot of the bed with your back to the door. Stay there until I come to you."

"Yes, my Lord."

I followed the insane woman and did as the Dark Lord instructed. The robe was deep gray silk and felt wonderful compared to the negligee that Dolohov had given me. I knelt and waited. I did not move an inch. I could feel eyes on me so I knew this was a test. If I did do anything but kneel and wait, I would be punished.

Light feathery touches caressed my back and shoulders. I wanted to shudder at the touch but my body kept itself in check. The hand wrapped in my hair and pulled my head back so I was staring up at him. Except it did not look like the Dark Lord. He was young and handsome.

"Your Lord has been called away. He has given you to me for tonight. I am your Lord and you will obey."

"Yes, sir, my Lord."

He pulled me up and turned me to face him. He was a few inches taller and while it looked as if his hair had been styled, it had come undone and looked shaggy. His brown eyes pierced my own and he grinned.

"Lie on the bed, pet."

I crawled onto the bed and laid in the middle. He came around the side of the bed and flicked his wand at me. The robes split right down the middle and bared my body to the man.

"Perfect," he sighed as his fingers ran over several parts of my body.

I did as he told and did it to the best of my ability. I knew he was pleased with how I did because he gave me my first orgasm. At that moment, I could not hold back any longer. Tears began falling and I tried to wipe them away before he saw.

"What is the matter, pet?"

"I am sorry, sir. It is just I have never felt anything like that before. Father always told me to see to the man's pleasure before my own and no one else has thought of it. I'm sorry. I will stop crying, my Lord."

"Go back to your room and rest. I will speak to the Dark Lord about letting you have the rest of the night off," he said.

"Thank you, my Lord."

He repaired my robes and I left the chambers. It did not take a brainy witch to know that had been the Dark Lord. I did not wonder why he came to me in disguise or why he lied but his actions had my brain in overload as to why. The Dark Lord was not one for others' pleasure but their pain.


	6. Lord Malfoy

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' except for my own characters...nothing is too descriptive-more alluded to so your mind can wander...this story is different than what i've written in the past but please don't flame me...if you don't like it, just stop reading...to those who continue, thank you...Enjoy...

* * *

**

(A few weeks later…)

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry had been looking forward to meeting Draco, in secret, to spend the day together. The blond had been preoccupied with the situation with his sister and he hoped he could help the boy relax.

At breakfast, his hopes were dashed when Hedwig flew in bringing a letter. It was from Draco and he had been informed of some Lord Malfoy business that he had to take care of since the title had been passed to him when Lucius was incarcerated.

At the bottom of the missive, Draco had written in his fancy script: _I hope my actions make you proud of me. It is the only way. Love, Draco Malfoy._

Harry was always proud of Draco, since he stopped being a prat unless keeping up appearances for the other students. Why would this Lord business make Draco write that? What is the only way? The green eyed wizard scanned the crowd and he could see the bulky figures of Crabbe and Goyle but the blond Slytherin was not sitting at the table.

Luckily he had his invisibility cloak with him so he slipped it on in the entrance hall to follow the Slytherins to Hogsmeade. For students who were normally cautious with what they say, Harry heard a lot more than he intended.

"Where is Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"He is taking his father's place," Blaise Zabini replied.

"That is right. He is now Lord Malfoy."

"Among other things. He has heard of this new slave that the Dark Lord has and would like to try her out. He wishes to join to appease the Dark Lord with what his father had fouled up over the years. No one would suspect a Hogwarts student being a marked Death Eater."

Harry stopped in his tracks and allowed the Slytherin students to leave. As soon as it was clear, he whipped off the cloak and ran back to the castle. He pushed past the younger students and ran to the gargoyle statue in front of the Headmaster's office.

"Bernie Botts. Rum balls. Pasties. Headmaster, it is an emergency. Please open up," Harry yelled.

The stairs appeared and Harry bounded up them as quick as he could. He barged through the door and interrupted Severus and Albus talking.

"Potter, you are supposed to knock before entering," Severus drawled.

"Draco Malfoy is going to join the Death Eaters. He says it is the only way to get Evangeline back."

"How do you know, Potter?"

"Part of it he told me and part I overheard from Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini."

"Why would Mr. Malfoy tell you?" Albus asked.

"He had to cancel plans we had today. We cannot stay here while he is throwing his life away."

"Severus, go and see if you can stop Mr. Malfoy from joining. We will find another way to retrieve Ms. Downes. Now, Harry, please start at the beginning and enlighten me of your friendship with Mr. Malfoy."

Harry did not want anyone to know of his relationship with Draco but he had to tell because then the Headmaster would have to believe him. He sighed and after the Potions Master left, he started with how they had put aside their differences after the Boy Who Lived had snogged the Slytherin senseless.

* * *

**Note2: I know it's short but I wanted to keep with the alternating point of views...**


	7. Freedom For One, Servitude For Another

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' except for my own characters...nothing is too descriptive-more alluded to so your mind can wander...this story is different than what i've written in the past but please don't flame me...if you don't like it, just stop reading...to those who continue, thank you...Enjoy...

* * *

**

I was brought into the throne room and took my place bowing against the floor next to the Dark Lord's chair. From the sounds within the room, nearly all the Death Eaters were there. If it were for my punishment, then I would bravely take the pain and humiliation but when the Dark Lord called the meeting to order, I knew it was for another reason.

"Lucius, explain why your son is here."

"My Lord, Draco owled wishing to join your cause. He believes having someone within the student body at Hogwarts would supply you with plenty of information. He could feel out the students to see which are swaying more to your side and for those who are on the Light, he can gather information of where their families reside."

"Draco Malfoy, tell me why you wish to join me."

"To restore the Malfoy name within the wizarding world and within your ranks, my Lord. My father foolishly gave the Weasley girl your diary in my second year and your basilisk was destroyed. He could not fulfill his mission last year and ended up in Azkaban. I wish to take his place and prove that the Malfoys can be trusted to complete missions that are given to us."

"You would be willing to turn over your friends and classmates?"

"A Slytherin does not have friends, my Lord. Only acquaintances who may need to be taught their place within the world. I am willing and able to do as you please, in exchange for one minor reparation."

The room was suddenly quiet. No one asked for something in exchange to serve the Dark Lord. I kept low to the ground but managed to peak up at my brother. The Dark Lord must have noticed for he asked me to rise.

"Is this what you ask for?"

"Yes, my Lord. Since my father's imprisonment, I was awarded the title of Lord Malfoy and it came as a shock going through papers that Lord Malfoy fathered Evangeline Downes. Since he did not sign the birth certificate as Lucius Malfoy, her paternal heritage was given over to me along with the title. It seems that within the old traditions, a father cannot give his daughter over to another man unless a betrothal contract has been signed on her birthday of majority. Seeing as my daughter is not yet 17, a contract cannot be signed and I wish to rescind the offer that my father has bestowed upon you and our fellow Death Eaters."

Whisperings and hush conversations filled the room as the Death Eaters discussed what just happened. I glanced for a second at my brother and saw him smirking at me. He was dressed in regal black robes with silver trim, holding onto a snake walking stick much like our father used. Speaking of our father, he stood behind Draco with a look of hatred on his face.

"Lucius, is this true?"

"Yes, my Lord. When Evangeline was born, her mother asked me not to sign but I could not leave an heir fatherless so after discussion with my barrister, I signed it using my title. Her mother is unaware of what I had done."

"Draco, please take a knee as I mark you as a Death Eater. Evangeline, take your place."

I bowed again at his feet and could smell the burnt flesh as the Dark Mark was etched into Draco's skin. He did not yell from the pain and once it was done, he thanked the Dark Lord for the chance of servitude.

"You will learn not to ask for a concession again. _Crucio_!"

Draco's body landed in my field of vision and his body convulsed. His fingers clawed at those regal robes he was wearing and soon his voice was screaming out in pain. The Dark Lord stopped the torture and ordered the boy to stand.

"For most initiations, you would have to torture a hostage but since we have not had a raid, your sister will have to do. You will hold the curse on her for a full 10 seconds. After that, you and she will be free to go."

The Dark Lord had me stand and stare at my brother full on. Draco looked to me and raised his wand. I could see the trepidation in his eyes but he had to do it. I do not know of what he thought about but my skin was on fire and every part of my body hurt. I fell to my knees and took the curse in silence.

"Excellent. Now take your sister and leave. Ah, Severus. Take them back to Hogwarts. Dolohov will not be pleased to see her gone."

The Dark Lord smirked and allowed Draco to take me. I shook off his hand and walked myself out of the room. Draco walked behind me and we followed our professor out of the manor.

"Grab hold. After I take Ms. Downes to the infirmary, you and I will be discussing your actions, Mr. Malfoy."

"I will be staying with her, Professor. How illogical as it sounds, she is now my daughter and I want to make sure she is fine," Draco replied.

The apparating to Howarts was a bit jarring but not as bad as the stares we received walking back to the castle. We passed a few other Slytherins and a group of Gryffindors. Harry was with his friends and when he saw Draco, I could see that he was angry and wanted to yell at my brother.

"Poppy, Ms. Downes is in need of a complete physical while I speak to Mr. Malfoy. Come with me, Draco."

"Evangeline, you are to answer any and all questions that Madam Pomfrey has," Draco ordered, his right as my legal father.

Professor Snape pulled Draco over to a corner and cast a spell so we could not hear the conversation. The mediwitch had me change and performed several diagnostic and healing spells.

"Your wounds have healed quite nicely, Ms. Downes. No unfortunate incidences."

"My father used a infertility spell. It is to be removed once my betrothal contract is signed. Then it is up to my husband to recast or allow me to become pregnant."

"Those spells should not be used long term, especially on someone as young as you. When did he cast it?"

"The day after my first lesson. I was 12.**"**

"Sweet Merlin. You will need to undergo a series of potions to reverse the spell and damage. I am surprised you have developed throughout the years with no female hormones in your body."

"It was removed once, shortly after my 14th birthday. I was bed ridden for several days while my body adjusted to the influx of hormones. I was in agony but Father was tired of me looking like a child."

"Professor Snape will brew the potions for you to drink and while I can help somewhat, the pain will still be a bit to handle."

"Madam Pomfrey, for all that it is worth, I have just spent 3 weeks with the Dark Lord undergoing a steady stream of pain between the sex and torture. I believe a few days of the pain you are talking about will be nothing compared to that."

The mediwitch left me alone and I turned to see Draco and Professor Snape still talking, well Draco listening and Professor Snape yelling. I was unaware that someone else had entered the hospital wing until he came into my field of vision.

"Ms. Downes, I trust all is well."

"Decent, Professor Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey will keep me for a few days before she will allow me to go back to classes."

"Good. I have owled your mother and she will be coming shortly. Do you remember where Voldemort kept you?"

"I am sorry, sir. I mostly saw the throne room, his chambers, and my own chambers when I was given to someone else. As to where specifically the manor is, that I do not know. I do know that he has sent one of his Death Eaters on a mission that is to take a month. Anything more, I do not know."

"Headmaster, it seems I was too late to keep Mr. Malfoy from going through with his plan. I have arranged with Mr. Malfoy that any future travels to the Dark Lord will be done with me accompanying him."

"You also took 15 points away from Slytherin, Severus, and gave him a week's detention."

"What he did was foolish. We would have gotten the girl out eventually," Professor Snape barked back.

I held my head as I spoke, "I am sorry to have caused so much trouble. Even as my brother and now as my legal father, you did not need to rescue me. I knew what I was doing when I offered to stay. I grew up with this and could survive a lot longer than the others. They would have died within days. I know it was Gryffindor-ish of me but they have their whole lives in front of them. My life was fated when my very first lesson began."

"It does not have to be that way anymore. As your new guardian, not father, that is just weird, there will be no more lessons or punishments concerning the old traditions. You may live your life as you see fit. When you turn 17, there will be no betrothal contract and no obligation to marry unless you want to.

"I may have only found out about you as a sister but it was my choice to come after you. Father had no right in following the old traditions and certainly no right into giving you over to the Dark Lord," Draco said.

"That will be enough. You can talk more tomorrow. Severus, I need you to brew these potions and Ms. Downes will need to rest. Now, shoo. Leave my patient alone," Madam Pomfrey said as she came closer to my bed.


	8. Family and Life

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' except for my own characters...nothing is too descriptive-more alluded to so your mind can wander...this story is different than what i've written in the past but please don't flame me...if you don't like it, just stop reading...to those who continue, thank you...Enjoy...

* * *

**

Draco sat through a tense conversation with Harry about what he did. He never yelled but the anger and frustration was clear in his tone. Harry did not want to be mad at Draco but needed to let him know that he was not pleased.

"Why could you not wait? Why did you run off alone? If you knew about the Lord Malfoy thing, why not go to Snape or Dumbledore? They could have handled it from there. When I got your letter, I was so worried. Now you have a bloody mark on your arm linking you to the bastard. Why, Draco? Why did you do it?"

"Because she is family."

Harry could not argue with that. He might not have the traditional family but he knew what it meant from all his years with the Weasleys, Hermione, and the other Gryffindors. Harry knew that if Evangeline had been his sister, he would have gone in to rescue her too, even die for her.

He pulled the blond closer and wrapped his arms around him. Now that Draco was back and safe, except for that whole Death Eater thing, he was not letting him go. He would be laying down some rules with his boyfriend before leaving the Room of Requirement though.

Mother was delighted to see me free and gave her thanks to Draco when he visited. He thought taking over as my new legal guardian would be simple but there was much he had to look after on my behalf. While she was there, Mother told us about her brother. The Dark Lord's farewell rang through our minds and we shared a look. We both knew I was safe while I remained at school but he is not the type of man to let me go.

I went back to class after a week long stay in the hospital wing. The potions worked, ridding the spell from my body but the influx of hormones caused my body to change once again. I grew a few inches to a height of 5' 9 and gained more curves, particularly in the chest. I learned to ignore the looks, lustful ones from the boys and jealous ones from the girls.

The other girls who had been taken came up to me and thanked me for what I did. Ginny had been crying when she thanked me and gave me a gift from her mother. Inside was a jumper, knit in dark green and silver for my House. While it was something I normally would not wear, I still owled a thank you note.

Much did not change concerning my life. I relaxed a bit but I still favored the library over the common room and solitude over gossiping. Students would stop talking when I enter a room and I knew what they were discussing. My entire life was school knowledge when I started back. Aside from the teachers and the other girls, only three students did not look at me in pity or disgust. Draco was my brother and while he was sad and angry at what my life had been like, he knew I did not care what others thought of me. Harry was another and he looked at me with awe, for why I have no clue. The other Luna Lovegood, a 5th year Ravenclaw, acted the same as before I left, saying I had a Dimpling Rattlebrat (whatever that is) looking after me.

Life went on and while I spent minor time with my brother, he kept what he was doing for the Dark Lord to himself. He said he did not want me to worry for him, although I worried whenever I would see him leaving with Professor Snape. He was doing this because of me.

Christmas holidays were nearing and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. I had finished up my homework and had worked a chapter ahead in most classes so I dressed warmly to head into town for some shopping. Even surrounded by townspeople and fellow students, I kept my wand in my hand. Since leaving the castle grounds, I had a feeling that something would be happening.

I found a lovely broach and a rare book I knew Mother would like. I stopped in at Honeydukes to purchase some chocolate before heading to Spintwitches to find something for Draco. I was never one to get a Christmas gift for Father but it seemed fitting to get my brother, my savior, something.

"Evangeline."

I turned wand raised, with a hex on the tip of my tongue. There stood the same young man as my first night as the Dark Lord's personal slave. Since I was in public, I bowed my head.

"My Lord."

"You look well, pet," he offered, the corners turning up but not fully into a smile.

"My Lord, you should not be here. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid are supervising today. They will recognize you, sir."

He stepped within a foot of me and smirked. His eyes were bright.

"I knew you would figure it out."

"My Lord, it is unsafe for you to be around."

"I will go but you will take this and keep it on you always. You are mine as I see fit, no matter what Lord Malfoy has to say."

The Dark Lord kissed me hard before leaving, our lips crushing against each other's. I gazed to what he gave me. It was a beautiful emerald necklace with one 3carat diamond on each side of the emerald. I secured it around my neck and continued on with shopping. If I had not put it on, I knew the Dark Lord would know and come back to make sure that it was. Even in public, he could still punish me for not listening.

After I finished shopping and a quick butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, I headed to Hogwarts. I did not make it back.


	9. Lost and Proof

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' except for my own characters...nothing is too descriptive-more alluded to so your mind can wander...this story is different than what i've written in the past but please don't flame me...if you don't like it, just stop reading...to those who continue, thank you...Enjoy...

* * *

**

"Pansy. Blaise. Have you seen Evangeline? I saw her in Hogsmeade but she has not returned. It is nearly curfew," Draco asked.

"Sorry, Draco."

He asked several other Slytherins before checking the library. She would sometimes forget about the time and study through dinner but she was not where she normally sat. There was only one other thing he could think of. He hunted down his boyfriend.

"Oi, Potter. No Weasley or Granger?"

Harry was walking with Luna and Neville. His best friends were alone in the common room snogging. Harry assured his friends he would be fine and went over to Draco. Luna and Neville left the two and Draco dragged his boyfriend down the hallway to an alcove.

"Draco, what is it?"

"No one saw Evangeline come back from Hogsmeade. I checked the library but she is not there. I do not know where else she would have gone to."

"I have a way of checking the school but if she is not here, I do not know of a way to find her."

Out of his bag, Harry pulled an old piece of parchment. He had been meaning to tell Draco about the Map and now was an opportune time.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The parchment came alive and the entire grounds of Hogwarts appeared. Draco looked closer and saw dots identifying each person within the school.

"This is how I have managed to meet you without getting caught. It shows everyone on the grounds of Hogwarts. Before he died, Sirius taught me a spell to locate someone on the Map without searching the entire thing. _Locus Evangeline Downes_!"

Normally when the spell worked, it would enlarge the area of where the person was and singled them out. When Harry cast the spell, nothing happened.

"That means she is not here. Harry, where is my sister?"

"I do not know, Draco. I do not know."

As I laid there in debilitating pain, I did not blame Dolohov entirely. I blamed myself for getting careless and lazy. While back at school I believed he would not be able to get to me, clearly I was wrong.

At first I tried to keep track of the days I was gone but the intermittent unconsciousness hindered in my counting. When he stared to move us from one place to another, I kept track of that. We were at our 5th location and he shocked me for the first time. He was allowing me to take an actual bath rather than the cleaning spells he normally did. I was thankful for the bath except that he stayed to watch.

I lounged in the hot water trying to loosen my muscles from being tied to the bed or in manacles against the wall. He began leaving me on the bed more after I dislocated my shoulder twice from the convulsions of the Cruciatus curse against the stone wall..

A meal was waiting for me next to the bed when I finally got out of the water. I tried to eat but my stomach would not allow it. I kept my head down as I tried to eat to ignore the looks that he was giving me. He would not allow me to dress, the only thing I had on was the necklace the Dark Lord gave me. He tried on the first day to remove it but it must have a sticking charm on the clasp for it would not come off.

"You look like her," he said.

It was the first time he talked to me, not casting spells at me. My head lifted briefly to see him standing a foot away.

"You do have Malfoy traits but I can spot the Dolohov traits as well. How is my dear sister? Clearly alive and free," he snarled.

I clasped my hands in my lap and waited. He always brought out the knives after I ate.

"Maybe she should be reminded that no one leaves me," he mused.

He advanced and pulled out his wand. He sent a blasting curse at my left knee and then my shoulder. Next he sliced several deep wounds into my thighs, stomach, and chest. I did not cry out once. Dolohov turned me over and whipped my back half a dozen times.

"Perfect."

The flash surprised me as he took photos of me. He even sliced me open again as he snapped another so it would play out in the wizarding photo.

"Drink this. I will heal you when I get back."

The potion he had me drink was one that would slow the bleeding but not close the wounds. He did not want me to bleed to death but liked to leave me unhealed as long as possible.

He leaned over and licked the blood dripping from a cut on my arm. I wanted to shudder but could not. He would only enjoy it more. Dolohov left the room and I tried to get comfortable. The whip marks would have kept me from lying down but with my knee and shoulder, it was the only position I could lie in.

Even with the potion, the blanket under me became saturated with my blood. The pain was constant and throbbed with each heartbeat. The ding dong of a distant clock signaled 5 o'clock. With no windows, I did not know if it was A.M. or P.M. It might be a good thing of not knowing how long I have been missing but I was beginning to miss the interaction with other people who did not rape and torture me.

"Merlin, help me," I whispered before black took over my vision.


	10. Broken

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' except for my own characters...nothing is too descriptive-more alluded to so your mind can wander...this story is different than what i've written in the past but please don't flame me...if you don't like it, just stop reading...to those who continue, thank you...Enjoy...

* * *

**

Voldemort called a meeting of his Inner Circle to plan several attacks on Muggle towns. He ordered his Death Eaters to kill 150 Muggles, leave 50 alive but fatally wounded, and to capture a dozen women for entertainment. He turned to the two Death Eaters who would not be going on the attacks.

"Severus, any news on what Dumbledore is doing?"

"He is trying to recruit new members for that Order of his. Every Wednesday night, he calls Potter to his office for meetings of some kind. I do not know what they discuss, my Lord," he reported after bowing.

"Find out what they are talking about, Severus. Young Malfoy, I have a task for you aside from seeing which students might join me. At the end of the year, you will kill Albus Dumbledore."

"My Lord?" he asked bowing.

"A poison has been added to his lemon drops and you will need to recite an incantation to activate the poison at the Farewell Feast. It will not be a slow death and there is nothing Potter and his little friends can do to stop it."

"I am honored, my Lord. Dumbledore cannot even protect the pureblood students. He does not deserve to live."

"Who dares go after them?" he bellowed.

"We do not know, my Lord. My sister Evangeline disappeared after the Hogsmeade weekend 5 weeks ago. I have petitioned the Headmaster's help but he does not care. His focus is on Potter and his friends. A pureblood Slytherin is missing and he worried more when Potter landed in the hospital wing after a Quidditch game."

"You say Evangeline is missing," he smirked.

"Yes, my Lord. Her mother received pictures of her only a few days ago. As her guardian I have looked into kinship location spells but those have not worked," Draco said.

"Hmm. I did warn you before she left, young Draco. You could not even protect her with a warning. _Crucio_!"

After a brief moment under the cure, Draco was dismissed. He left the throne room but waited for his professor.

"Severus, you will bring the girl's mother to me tomorrow."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Now leave. Go play with those pathetic Muggles, let their filthy blood ran down the streets for all to see."

The room emptied and Voldemort stroked the head of his snake Nagini.

"Soon, pet. You will be mine soon," he hissed in Parseltongue.

Severus did contact Evangeline's mother who rushed to the school. He sat across from her in his office.

"You know of your brother's and Lucius' standing."

"Yes. I know what they are. What does this have to do with my daughter?"

"The Dark Lord did not inform me why he wishes to see you. I am to bring you to him today when he summons. By going you will open yourself up to Legilimency and possible torture."

"Professor Snape, if it means getting my daughter back, I will endure whatever is necessary. You may think that it too Gryffindor of me but you do not know what it is like to know exactly what your daughter is going through at the hands of a sadistic monster. It has been 5 weeks and she has not broken yet but I doubt she will last much longer."

His Dark Mark burned so he led her out of his office and outside to the edge of the wards. Before he took her to Voldemort, he had to tell her one last thing.

"I will not be able to help you in there."

"I do not ask you to."

He grabbed her arm and apparated to the manor. Walking hurriedly, he pulled Olivia down the hallways to the throne room. He bowed his head to Voldemort while she took the same bowing stance as her daughter once had.

"Leave us, Severus."

Olivia waited until she was told what to do. Voldemort studied the woman. The girl looked like her but he highly doubted she learned the old traditions.

"Rise and look at me," he ordered.

He scanned through her feelings and memories. A sick twisted smile appeared on his lips.

"Antonin is your brother. How intriguing. He sent you pictures of your daughter broken and bleeding."

"Her body may be broken but her spirit and mind are not, my Lord."

"Do you follow the old traditions?"

"I obeyed my father before he passed and now obey Lucius when he is home. I learned and follow the pureblood etiquette. That is as much of the old traditions I follow, my Lord."

"What do you believe concerning Muggles and mudbloods?"

"What Lucius tells me to believe, my Lord. That they should be wiped out and leave the wizarding world to the purebloods."

Voldemort thought for a moment and raised his wand. Olivia did not flinch as he pointed it at her.

"You have your wand?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"I will bring your daughter back but there are conditions."

"My Lord?"

The Dark Lord never asks for conditions. He takes whatever he wants and does whatever he pleases.

"I know. How uncharacteristic but the ritual I will be doing needs the consent of a guardian. As Lucius lost his right to her and young Draco will reluctantly agree because I am his Lord and master, you are her only legal guardian here with no ties to me.

"The conditions are: you will duel and kill Antonin Dolohov and Evangeline is mine. She will be under my protection as my consort. If you exceed in the duel, you will spend the next three days with your daughter saying farewell. After the ritual, you will sever all ties with her and Lucius. If you come near her, I will know and you will burn under my wand."

"Yes, my Lord. As long as Evangeline is safe."

Voldemort touched his wand to the Dark Mark and summoned Dolohov. Next he activated the portkey in the necklace Evangeline worn around her neck. The girl appeared first, unconscious and unhealed from the latest lesson.

"Take her to the shadows and heal her."

Olivia levitated Evangeline to the shadows and cast healing spell after healing spell. The broken bones could not be fixed entirely from being too extensive but the whip marks and wounds closed nicely. She brushed her daughter's hair away from her face and tried waking her up.

"Come on, Eva. Let me see your eyes."

The spell would not wake her so Olivia waited, listening as her brother talked to his Lord and master.

"Dolohov, enjoy your time with the girl?"

"Yes, my Lord. Aside from Bella, I have seen no woman last as long as she has. I believe I am close to breaking her."

"You will not be breaking her soon. A duel has been called between yourself and your sister. She wishes to kill you for all that you have done to her and now your niece."

Dolohov laughed at the thought of his younger sister dueling him. He was no match for her. Olivia stalked out of the shadows and approached her brother. He looked the same as the last time she saw him, before she 'died' 17 years ago. She raised her wand and cast the leg locking jinx but he easily blocked it. Dolohov went with the darker curses and sent the Cruciatus curse at her. She barely had a chance to get out of the way before sending an Expelliarmus at him.

"You really think you can out duel me?" Dolohov laughed

Olivia tried her best to duel him but she did not want to resort to the Unforgivables. Dolohov caught her with a bludgering hex and her crushed ankle gave out on her. She tumbled to the floor and tried to face him, keeping her wand in the air waiting to cast a shield around herself.

"You should have stayed dead, Olivia. With your daughter, I have no need for another plaything. Five weeks and she still has not broken. You only lasted a few days."

"_Crucio_!" she yelled.

The curse hit but it did not last long. It was not the strongest Crucio he had been under. Dolohov climbed to his feet and disarmed his sister. Her wand went flying into the shadows, leaving her unprotected at her brother's mercy.

"Pathetic. I could do better when I was in Hogwarts first year."

His dark eyes scanned her body before throwing a cutting hex. Her pure red blood seeped from the wounds and billowed out around her.

"I used to love watching you bleed and beg but I have her for that now."

Dolohov walked towards the fallen woman and she dragged herself away from him, towards the shadows. He believed she was going for her wand and sneered at her. He could see the rage in her eyes from the mention of her daughter going through the exact same treatment she had all those years ago.

"You are not getting away from me this time. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Olivia did not make it to the shadows. Her limp dead body stretched out on the floor, her fingers only an inch away from Evangeline's.

"Well done, Dolohov, except we could have used her as entertainment. And the fact I needed her for a ritual!" Voldemort bellowed.

The Dark Lord was not fast enough to cast before a green light erupted from the shadows and encased Dolohov's body. His body slowly tumbled to the floor as Evangeline limped from the shadows holding her mother's wand.

"Good riddance, you sick fuck. May you endure endless torture in hell," she seethed.

She made her way to Voldemort and bowed at his feet.

"I am sorry, my Lord. You should have tortured him before I killed him."

"That is alright, pet."

Dolohov finally managed to break her by killing the one person she loved unconditionally. Voldemort smiled; his pet had just killed for the first time. With her mother gone, the ritual still needed a guardian so Draco would need to be summoned. But first, he wanted to enjoy his pet.

* * *

**Note2: I've decided to visit London in the new year so if any of you are from London or the UK, kindly leave some recommendations of places to see, things to do, where to eat...I haven't decided when I'm visiting, just that I'm going...thanks...**


	11. The Dark Lady

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' except for my own characters...nothing is too descriptive-more alluded to so your mind can wander...this story is different than what i've written in the past but please don't flame me...if you don't like it, just stop reading...to those who continue, thank you...Enjoy...

* * *

**

When I returned to Hogwarts, every single supporter of the Dark Lord knew what I was: the Dark Lady. Their parents had informed them after being informed by the Dark Lord that no one was to touch me and that my word was law while at school.

Pansy, who always disliked me, tried to test it out on my first day back.

"I bet you are lying about who you are and your connection to the Dark Lord. He does not need a slag like you as his consort."

The common room went utterly quiet. I stood up from the couch and stilled Draco's wand. I knew he had appearances to keep but I would not let him do what I needed to do as validity for my claim.

"I did what was expected of me. What about you though? I do not think your father expected you to sleep with Goyle during third year or Zabini during fourth. Were there not a few Ravenclaws in between them? Yes, 4 to be exact.

"I am giving you a pass, Parkinson. If you say or do another thing I dislike, you will be at the end of my wand seeing exactly why the Dark Lord chose me. When I am finished with you, then the Dark Lord will have his turn in showing you your place."

"Meek little Evangeline. I doubt you could hurt me."

I raised my wand (which had been my mother's) and broke half of the bones in her body, crushing them to dust. I had silenced her before the first scream but the Slytherins knew the anguish she was in. Out of my pocket came a little rock and I threw it on her stomach.

"_Portus_!"

Pansy Parkinson was no longer a student at Hogwarts. A letter will arrive shortly for the Headmaster from her father, pulling her out of school. No one would be sad to see her gone.

"I am no longer the same Evangeline Downes you all knew. I am the consort to the Dark Lord and as such, my word is law. Do not fuck with me and you will not be sent to the Dark Lord for punishment.

"There will be no inter-House fighting. That includes the Gryffindors. Do not use the word mudblood. We Slytherins will be upstanding students, even offering help when needed. This change in attitude will do more damage than continuing on in the fashion we have been.

"When the time comes, we will do as our Lord commands and we will watch the dirty Muggle blood run."

I looked to my brother and smiled. I ordered Millicent to pack up Pansy's belongings and I would send them on ahead. I had Draco follow me into my room to discuss plans. A quick silencing spell kept from others listening in.

"This has to be quick and then you will have to curse me. It will be the first time but not the last."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because he can summon me at anytime. The curse locks away parts of my memory and can only be released with the correct phrase. I know you do not like it but I have to be who they expect me to be, the ruthless sadistic Dark Lady. I am sorry that Pansy died but she had every opportunity to back down.

"You will need to curse me after every time we speak freely like this. Deep down I will always know the side I am fighting for but I can hide that from him. True memories I cannot. The gaps will be filled in with mundane thoughts of homework and studying in the library. I will not remember the release phrase until it is spoken. You will know when to use it."

"I cannot curse you."

"You need to. He cannot find out about our true loyalty. We are lucky that I have not slipped about you and Harry."

"We will get Professor Snape. He will do it," Draco suggested, pulling me from the room

After a quite lengthy explanation, Professor Snape agreed to be the one to curse me. He locked away the last 45 minutes with a few simple words.

Over the weeks, every student realized I was in charge of the Slytherins, 7th years to first years. To some I was God for reining them in and controlling their behavior, although most questioned the turn of events after I was gone for so long. The weaker teachers followed the change in hierarchy and did not go against me.

Professor Snape even joined in on the fun. He acted calmer in class and once gave Hermione points for an adequate potion. The looks on the Gryffindors' faces were priceless and the nod he gave me after made them even more shocked. They believed I could control him. How little did they know. No one controls Severus Snape, not even the Dark Lord nor Albus Dumbledore.

It was every weekend that the Dark Lord summoned me. I would portkey in using my necklace and submit to him. It was always the same routine: forcing himself into my mind and studying my memories before taking me to his chambers. I could not understand the change in his demeanor when it came to me versus another loyal follower. He held me above everyone, even his Inner Circle. The Dark Lord would speak about his upcoming raids but never asked for my advice. It was not my place to offer advice; my place was in his bed and at his side.

While I knew about the raids, I had no one to tell until the Inner Circle was told. Then the finger could not be pointed at me when the Order of the Phoenix showed up to stop them. I would not jeopardize my standing with the Dark Lord, even if that meant saving lives. While some might think this was cowardly, I could only focus on those who I could save by staying.

End of year exams came with the 5th and 7th years focusing on their OWLS and NEWTS respectively. I did not bother studying for my exams. There was no point, seeing I would not be back for my last year. The ritual that the Dark Lord performed making me his consort had some repercussions that were never explained beforehand. I found the entry about the ritual in an obscure text in the Dolohov manor I inherited. The ritual tied my magic and life force to those of the Dark Lord. When I die, he dies.

It would have been that simple if the Dark Lord had not created Horcruxes. Unfortunately for him, my magic could sense his and I knew exactly where each and every one had been hidden. Since returning as the Dark Lady, I had been passing on the locations so they may be destroyed. Now there was only one and the final battle crept closer with each tick of the clock. The Dark Lord planned to attack during the Farewell Feast, after the Headmaster was killed. With his death, the wards surrounding Hogwarts would fall giving the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters a chance to enter the grounds.

* * *

**Note2: I've decided to visit London in the new year so if any of you are from London or the UK, kindly leave some recommendations of places to see, things to do, where to eat...I haven't decided when I'm visiting, just that I'm going...thanks...**


	12. On My Terms

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' except for my own characters...nothing is too descriptive-more alluded to so your mind can wander...this story is different than what i've written in the past but please don't flame me...if you don't like it, just stop reading...to those who continue, thank you...Enjoy...

* * *

**

"Students, we have reached the end of another year. Before we eat the wonderful food that was prepared, I have a few announcements. The Quidditch Cup is awarded to our Gryffindor team once again, with Slytherin coming second. As to the House Cup, the points stand at 637 for Hufflepuff, 681 for Ravenclaw, 717 for Gryffindor, and 733 for Slytherin."

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and the banners within the Great Hall changed to those of Slytherin House. The students were shocked that the snakes won, since Gryffindor had won each year since Harry Potter became a student.

"To those who will return to Hogwarts, enjoy the summer and do remember to do your homework. To those students leaving, I wish you luck and prosperity in your future. And to those who will be gone but not forgotten, may your next great adventure outshine this one."

Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes scanned the Great Hall before he stepped back from the podium. It was then that Draco was to recite the incantation to activate the poison but I could not have that on my brother's conscious.

"_Nex Fio Albus Dumbledore_!"

The poison coursing through his veins released their deadly toxins attacking every blood cell. The old wizard stumbled and reached out for the podium. His arm did not make it before he collapsed to his knees. Blood began leaking from his eyes, joining that which was dripping from his nose. The sight was something to behold.

The students began screaming and the teachers ran to help the Headmaster. Draco looked at me for an explanation for it was to be his task.

"Draco, you are not a killer. I have already killed and the Dark Lord will not know otherwise," I whispered.

We watched as Harry ran to the Headmaster, falling to his knees in the blood. The old wizard began having a fit and Harry took him into his arms to keep him from thrashing about. He had yet to cry out from the pain but I knew that cry would come, with his last breath.

I felt the Dark Lord waiting at the gate. He was pleased, almost relishing in the death of his rival. He will not be feeling that pleasure for Harry's death if my heart still beats. Harry will not be one of the 'gone but not forgotten' that the Headmaster mentioned.

The old withering hand of Albus Dumbledore reached up to caress Harry's cheek, blood smearing across the skin. Their eyes saw nothing but each other.

"Harry," he cried before falling slack into the Boy Who Lived's arms.

The entire castle shook as the wards fell. No Headmaster had died while on the job, most retiring and passing on the title and wards to their successor. Without Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall had no way of taking control over the wards

Emerald green eyes scanned the Great Hall and caught mine. I tilted my head, signaling I was the one to recite the incantation, before grabbing my necklace. I looked to Draco once more.

"Olivia said do it," he said before slipping something into my pocket.

I activated the portkey and the Great Hall disappeared around me, a second before appearing next to the Dark Lord.

"He is dead, my Lord. Died in Potter's arms."

"Excellent. Kill the mudbloods and capture the half bloods and blood traitors. We will need to celebrate after I kill Harry Potter."

Nagini slithered in between the Dark Lord's legs and hissed at her master. His red eyes glared at me for a moment before he hissed something back.

"Evangeline, you will stay with Nagini. She will keep you from harm."

"Thank you, my Lord, but I wish to be out there reveling in their screams and pain."

The Dark Lord backhanded me across the face. My neck snapped to the left as I took the blow. My teeth caught the inside of my cheek, ripping the flesh allowing my mouth to fill with blood.

"You can revel in the screams and pain from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. No harm will come to my heir."

The Dark Lord led the group of Death Eaters towards the castle as my mind pretended to comprehend what he said. The giant snake hissed at me as she slithered away. I followed to the edge of the Forest, close enough to watch the battle but far enough that I would not be accidentally hit with a spell. It was not hard to distinguish who was fighting whom, even those still in full Death Eater robes and mask. I had been around enough to know their personal fighting styles. While some were out from behind their masks enjoying the battle, like Bellatrix.

The insane woman was battling two Aurors, a tall dark bald man and a woman with pink hair. One would shield while the other would cast Light spells. This battle would not be won using Light spells and Bellatrix knew this but liked to play with her prey before striking them dead. Even from this distance, I knew she would be casting that Unforgivable soon.

My hand slipped into my pocket, grasping what was there. I was careful not to touch the tip as I drew it out. I glanced down at the snake briefly before looking for the Dark Lord. He was Crucio-ing several of the older students, making his way to where Harry stood with his friends, battling against the Lestrange brothers.

I sighed loudly catching Nagini's attention. She barely raised her head from the ground to hiss at me but it gave me a chance to slam the fang down into her body. Her venom was no match for that of a basilisk. What looked like black blood seeped from the wound as she flayed around. I touched the other item that Draco slipped into my pocket and I felt it grow hot. The signal would be sent to everyone with one of the charmed Galleons, alerting them that the last Horcrux was destroyed.

Running from the Forest, I threw spells, hexes, and curses at anyone fighting for the Dark Lord. Many were hit in the back but I did not care. The only true feeling I had since my mother died was hatred towards the Dark Lord. It had been hidden with my memories but with the release phrase it flooded my body with emotion and understanding that I needed to take down as many Death Eaters as possible before I could be stopped.

Bellatrix had killed the male Auror and moved on to the Cruciatus curse on the other. Ginny had joined the fray and was trying to protect the woman.

"Poor baby cousin. Needing a blood traitor to protect you," she cackled.

I slowed and threw a severing charm at her arm, her wand still clasped tightly in the hand. Her brachial artery spewed blood with every beat of her heart. She turned to see who had cast the charm and I waved my wand in a salute before sending another severing charm. Sadly it did not sever her head from her neck. The loss of her precious blood did her in allowing her to join those she killed in death.

I did not stop to help them more than I had. I neared where Harry had begun fighting the Dark Lord when I took a spell to my leg. Ignoring the sting, I faced the one who cast it.

"Father," I seethed.

"Traitor."

"Better a traitor than a follower of a half blood. You taught me the superiority of purebloods, yet you follow someone who should be beneath you. How low can you fall?"

"Lies."

"On my magic, I speak the truth."

The vow enveloped me but did nothing. Father now knew exactly who he was following and it gave me an opportunity to fire a curse at him. He blocked it easily and we dueled. Neither of us used Light spells, showing the other our knowledge of the Dark Arts. Father had years on me in both knowledge and practice but I had something better backing me. I knew that if Father got away from me, he would go after Draco and I had already lost one too many members of my family.

Obviously Father had not heard about my condition because it was the third round of Cruciatus when I felt the trickle of blood between my legs. I pulled off my outer robes, leaving me in my uniform. Evidence of the miscarriage rolled down my thighs.

"Why thank you, Father. I did not want to carry the Dark Lord's heir. This saves me from killing it later. _Avada Kedavra_!"

I turned from my father's dead body and ran towards the Dark Lord's side. Rather than using actual spells against the Light fighters, I cast glamours giving the appearance of injuries and a mild stinging hex so they would collapse.

"My Lord, they killed Nagini. I tried to protect her but they launched me into a tree."

I took up my place next to him and sent my glamour spells at Ron and Hermione. I could not see my brother but knew he was nearby keeping an eye on Harry. The cramping from the miscarriage throbbed in my abdomen but I pushed it away. I needed to focus on the now, the impending death of Lord Voldemort.

"I will deal with you later, witch. Kill the mudblood and blood traitor."

"With pleasure, my Lord."

I conjured up several sharp looking knives and used a spell to propel them through the air towards the Gryffindors. Ron dived in front of Hermione, catching two knives in his chest. Another set of conjured knives was banished before they could reach their target. Hermione tried to disarm me but I kept my wand.

"Stupid mudblood. Just die already."

I sent another glamour spell at her and caught her in the ribs. She shrieked in pain and I used the chance to send a harmless green light at her. Turning my attention back to the Dark Lord and Harry, I spotted my brother next to the Boy Who Lived. Baring my teeth, I took my place next to the Dark Lord.

"What the bloody hell, Draco. Whose side are you on? You dare turn away from the Dark Lord?" I yelled as I kept casting glamour spells.

"And follow that half blood? If I had to follow a half blood, I would rather it be Potter."

"Then you will die next to Potter, dear brother of mine."

I threw a mix of glamour spells and real spells at Draco, none harmful enough to hurt him. He retaliated with simple tickling jinxes and other annoying spells we learned in first year. I conjured a few more knives, taking them into my hand before throwing them at Draco. All but one were the fake blade knives similar to what I threw at Ron and Hermione. With the real knife, I slashed it vertically against my wrist, dissecting the vein.

The Dark Lord knew instantly that I was fatally wounded. He swayed when the blade cut through the skin. A quick Dark spell made it so the wound could not be healed. I collapsed to my knees and held my wrist.

"Now, Harry. Do it now!" I yelled.

The pale head of Lord Voldemort swiveled to glare at me in contempt. I flipped him off as Harry disarmed him and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor. I did not know where he had kept it but he swung it high into the air before bringing it down on the Dark Lord's neck.

"Be free," I said, smiling.

I collapsed onto the grass and stared up at Draco with open blank eyes, as the goblin made steel sliced through the pale skin without any hesitation. The war was finally over.

* * *

**Note2: _Nex Fio Albus Dumbledore _translates to Death Becomes Albus Dumbledore...**

**Note3: I've decided to visit London in the new year so if any of you are from London or the UK, kindly leave some recommendations of places to see, things to do, where to eat...I haven't decided when I'm visiting, just that I'm going...thanks...**


	13. For The Future

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' except for my own characters...nothing is too descriptive-more alluded to so your mind can wander...this story is different than what i've written in the past but please don't flame me...if you don't like it, just stop reading...to those who continue, thank you...Enjoy...  


* * *

**

"Hello, Harry."

The man in question turned and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing behind him. He had not seen his former boyfriend in 3 years since the death of his sister. The blond had not changed much. He was still taller than Harry and was dressed impeccably while Harry stood there dressed in his ripped Auror robes. He had just gotten back to the Ministry from a raid, on his way to his office to write up the report.

"Hi, Draco. What brought you back to London?"

"A couple of things actually. It is Evangeline's birthday and I always visit her grave but I normally leave right after. This year I knew I needed to see you, to apologize for leaving without word."

"Before you say anything else, come into my office. I do not wish for my colleagues to witness this conversation."

Harry led the way to his office and once inside cast a silencing spell, impervious to even the Weasley Expendable Ears, which Ron was still fond of. The brunette sat behind the desk while Draco sat on the other chair in front of the desk.

"Go on."

Draco took a deep breath and gazed at Harry.

"When I received Evangeline's letter, it cemented the fact that she was gone. She knew she would die going into that battle but it did not stop her. She knew the thought of losing her would crush me but she still went because she had to."

"What are you talking about, Draco?"

"You know about her role as consort to the Dark Lord."

"It has been 3 years. You can say his name, Voldemort. Yes, I knew but after the battle."

"To be a full consort, she had to partake in a ritual. I had to agree to the ritual or else he would have killed me for standing in his way. In her letter, Evangeline explained the ritual. It made her his consort but also tied her magic and life force to his. In order for you to kill the Dark…Voldemort, Evangeline had to die as well. She said she would die on her terms after righting a few wrongs along the way."

"I did not know, Draco. I am sorry."

"Nothing could stand in her way when she had her mind set but to know she died for people who hated her, for people who did not know her, for people who were not born yet tore out my heart. Her life was shit, Harry, but she did what she did for others. Their happiness and lives were more important than her own."

Draco began crying and strong arms embraced him. He clung to those ripped robes like a life vest. Harry did not know what to say to help Draco grieve. He knew her death had been hard on the Slytherin but did not know how deep it went.

"Like Dumbledore said, she may be gone but will not be forgotten. He always said that death was the next great adventure."

"As long as there is a Malfoy line, Evangeline will never be forgotten. I named my daughter after her."

"What? A daughter?" Harry asked, pulling back slightly to look down at the other man.

"Evie is why I am staying in London. She was born this morning at St. Mungo's to a Muggle surrogate. Merlin, or at least Evangeline, must be looking down on us because my daughter was born at the exact time my sister was 19 years ago. She will have the life my sister never had."

"Congratulations, Draco. I am surprised but happy for you."

"I needed to apologize for my actions and to tell you I never stopped caring for you. My heart wanted to drag me back here so many times but I could not bear to see the disappointment and hatred in your eyes when you saw me."

"I could never hate you, Draco. We were all grieving but I would have been there for you."

Neither said a word, allowing the comfortable silence to calm them. Draco pulled from Harry's arms and stood looking down on the Gryffindor. He wiped the tears away and smiled.

"How would you like to meet my daughter?"

"I would love to see her."

"Good but first change. I will not let some dirty, ripped robes anywhere near my daughter. She is a Malfoy and deserves to be greeted in nothing less than 100 Galleon robes," Draco smirked.

"There is the Malfoy I fell in love with."

Harry removed his outer robes and then the shirt and pants underneath.

"And there is the Potter I fell in love with."

Two former rivals turned lovers left the office to see the newest addition to the wizarding world. Little Evangeline Olivia Malfoy may only be a few hours old but it was to protect children like her that her aunt willingly died. She will grow up learning the story of her aunt, the truth that blood status does not mean a thing, and that freedom is worth dying for.

* * *

**Note2: So this is it...hope you liked how it ends...i posted the last few chapters at once because i won't have much free time after this (2nd job and all)...thanks to those who reply or message with some recommendations...**


End file.
